the_pack_of_ephemeral_spiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyota
Basic Information Name: Nyota - Nio (Due to AJ chat restrictions) Nicknames: 'Nyotabb, Nyo, Nyan '''Username: '''123woof '''Wikia Username: '123WoofAJ '''Species: Canis Lupus Columbianus (British Colombian Wolf) Sex: Female Age: 16 moons Birth Date: October 11th Sexuality: Heterosexual Group/Pack/Clan: The Pack of Ephemeral Spirits Position: '''TBD '''Past Inhabitants: The Pack of Shadowed Paws Past Positions: '''Loner, Alpha Female '''Spirit: Fire Dog Sin: Rage/Chaos/Doubt Theme Songs: ''' * Saturn Sleeping at Last '''Relations Family Tree: The Wolves of the Silent Rain Mother: '''Ashiko (F/Unknown/Location Unknown) '''Father:' '''Malitune (M/Deceased/Location Known) '''GrandmotherMa: '''Amani (F/Deceased/Location Known) '''GrandfatherMa: '''Hasira (M/Deceased/Location Known) '''GrandmotherAs: '''Barafu (F/Deceased/Location Known) '''GrandfatherAs: '''Mwali (M/Deceased/Location Known) '''Earliest Known Decendants: ' * Maisha (F/Deceased/Location Known) * Kifo (M/Deceased/Location Known) * Kuanza (M/Deceased/Location Known) * Mwisho (F/Deceased/Location Known) Mate: '''N/A '''Former Mates: * Blizzard (M/Unknown/Location Unknown) Nightwolf910 * Eclipse (M/Alive/Location Known) sunheart1010 * Dusk (M/Known/Location Known) RebelPerfection Siblings: ''' * Usiku (Sister/F/Alive/Location Unknown) Insanitycy2 (Trust Rate: 100%) * Sunaki (Half-Sister/F/Alive/Location Known) gleamtheshinyumbreon (Trust Rate: 99.9%) * Kaguro (Half-Brother/M/Alive/Location Known) Jammer4803 (Trust Rate: 89%) * Cian (Half-Brother In-law/M/Alive/Location Known) wolfcool135 (Trust Rate: 95%) * Umi (Half-Sister In-Law/F/Alive/Location Known) ? * Xaal (Half-Brother/M/Alive/Location Known) XxSparrowfeather1xX * Finch (Half-Sister In-Law/F/Alive/Location Known) Windeddreams * Silver (Half-Sister In-Law/F/Alive/Location Known) Reindeerrabbit2 (Trust Rate: 79%) '''Offspring: * Falcon (M/Alive/Location Known) Undisclosed {Eclipse - Blood} * Komorebi (M/Alive/Location Known) Undisclosed {Eclipse - Blood} Nephews and Nieces: * Swift (F/Alive/Location Known) Ajtough12 * Vanity (F/Unknown/Location Unknown) * Zuki (F/Unknown/Location Unknown) Snowpatch101 * Miku (F/Alive/Location Known) Ollymat * Sky (M/Alive/Location Known) IvyNelly * Kin (M/Alive/Location Known) Angel1597 Appearance Nyotapup.PNG|Nyota As A Pup NyotaTrainee.PNG|Nyota As A Trainee Nyota AJ.PNG|Nyota As An Adult Height: 6 feet, 7 inches (From paws to ear-tips) Length: '''5 feet, 6 inches (From nose to tail) '''Weight: 95 - 105 pounds Pelt: '''Main fur is black, underbelly is light gray, and splashed with dark gray. Has a gleaming white star on front of right ear. '''Coat Texture and Length: '''Sleek upper-fur on flanks, shoulders, back, and head. Fluffy under-fur on belly, chest, and under-tail. Short, neat fur. '''Eyes: '''A deep, diluted blue, verging on blue-gray. '''Scars: '''A long, shallow scar on left flank, small nick in right ear, and three ragged claw marks on right wrist. '''Voice: '''Smooth and flowing. Steady at all times. Cracks and rises on occasion when angry or upset. Example is Ashley Johnson in The Last of Us, voicing Ellie. '''Extra: '''Long legs, small paws, medium ears, slender stature. Carries around the scent of fresh rain, with a tinge of metallic lightning scent. Personality * ''Stubborn/Hard-headed: When Nyota picks an opinion, she sticks with it. Her opinion cannot be shaken, unless with evidence proving against it. * '''''Reckless: She tends to jump into things head-first. This can occasionally land her in trouble, where she usually talks her way out of. * Double-sided: Nyota can come off alarming to wolves who don't know her well by switching between her personalities. This trait causes her to change from bubbly to gloomy pretty quickly. * ''Rational: ''She deals with things calmly, staying level-headed and stern while dealing with quarrels. * ''Selfless: ''She will put herself in danger for the ones she care about, pushing herself to the very edge when it comes to those close to her heart. Strengths & Flaws Strengths * Nyota is a quick-thinker, meaning that she can devise a last minute plan right in the eyes of danger. * She is intelligent in most fields, which she had to depend on heavily when she was younger in her loner days. * Nyota is a charmer. Equipped with a smooth, flowing voice and clever words, she can twist about anyone around her paw. *She is a strong swimmer. With quick paws and strong limbs, she can out maneuver any wolf in the water, making her a deadly opponent to face in aquatic terrain. Flaws *Nyota's temper can flare up quickly like a bonfire. If you provoke her, she will almost certainly let out her rage. *You can say that Nyota has a bit of pride to spare. She prides herself on her official spot in her pack. Unfortunately, this can cause her to be a bit of an air-head at times. *She care about what others think, and holds this above logic at times. Her self-consciousness can make her do crazy things, just for wolves to have a good perception of her. *Nyota is extremely overprotective of her loved ones, and especially her sisters, who are the only kin she has left. She will always go over the line for those close to her, may it be just verbal abuse, or straight tooth and claw fighting. Statistics Leadership �������������������� 81/2 / 10 Strength �������������������� 61/2 / 10 Speed �������������������� 81/2 / 10 Stamina �������������������� 91/2 / 10 Intelligence �������������������� 91/2 / 10 Agility �������������������� 71/2 / 10 Stealth �������������������� 91/2 / 10 Hunting �������������������� 81/2 / 10 Defense �������������������� 71/2 / 10 These statistics are prone to change over time as this character grows and matures. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Rain * Swimming and Climbing * Rabbits Prey * Large Birds Respect * Being Without Stress * Running and Hunting * Mental Strength * Waking Up Early Dislikes * Her Past * Falling Trees * Hot Weather * Deceivers, Cheaters, and Liars * Bitter Herbs * Self-Weakness and Uncertainty * Exhaustion * Lumpy Bedding Habits * Nyota has an odd habit of waking up early, but whenever she is reminded to wake up early, she usually wakes up late. * She always turns two or three times before settling into her nest, which had always annoyed Usiku as young wolves. * She tends to pick at her food, playing with it at times, more often doing so with rodents than more fatty creatures. * At times, Nyota tends to punish herself by restricting her sleep, purposely keeping herself awake for her wrongdoings, which effects her health quite a bit. Fears * Helplessness * Falling trees * Losing her sisters * Being alone for the rest of her life * Snakes * Death * Loosing trust and respect Quote "We cling to our fairy tales until the price for believing them becomes too high." ~Nyota, 2/3/16 "I may not be pure, or devoid of imperfections. But.. It warms me to have friends to lean on when hard times fall. It feels so good to be accepted for who I am. To be unjudged. To be loved." ~Nyota, 2/13/16 "Love.. Love can be earned. Sometimes, it is bestowed. However it is given to you, you should cherish it. Hold it close to heart. Keep it as a reminder of family and home." ~Nyota, 2/17/16 "I leave my heart out, ready to take cuts and bruises. But, do you know why I do it? It's for all of my loved ones. I shield them the best I can, but sometimes, it just isn't enough." ~Nyota, 3/8/16 Trivia * Her name actually means stars, while her sister's, Usiku's, means nights. * She actually adjusted pretty quickly into the pack, which she is still grateful for now. * Her original look had flipped the colors around with a dark gray base and black splashes. * She has a finished collaboration story with Sunaki, which can be found here, and is planning to work on quite a few more. Friends Best Friends Finch Windeddreams (Trust Rate: 97%) Eclipse sunheart1010 (Trust Rate: 96%) Andromeda Jellycake (Trust Rate: 95%) Sphinx Izax (Trust Rate: 98%) Close Friends Omen Buddyrio (Trust Rate: 87%) Luna Leopard75131 (Trust Rate: 85%) Lunate Leopard64029 (Trust Rate: 86%) Shard Bunniesforever2015 (Trust Rate: 83%) Xaal Xxsparrowfeather1xX (Trust Rate: 84%) Sage Angeles32 (Trust Rate: 88%) Hawk Petlove161 (Trust Rate: 85%) Ryka Seal47723 (Trust Rate: 83%) Note: All relatives are automatically on this list, unless said otherwise. Fanart Nyota XD.png|By Hawk Nyota..png|By Finch Nyota.gif|By Sunaki Nyota SKetch.png|By Timber Nyotabeb.png|By JellyCake Nyota.png|By Nightwolf910 Nyota 2.png|By Eclipse Nyota X Eclipse.png|By Hawk Nyoandashi by wolviez-d9pxk49.png|By Nightwing_TLU Nyota bye thrill.jpeg|By Thrill Nyot.png|By Finch Bandicam 2016-01-31 20-09-24-132.jpg|By Ryka Nyclipsesleeping.png|By Nyota XXBUMBLEART.jpeg|By XxBumble Oie transparent (17).png|By NightyBae Attachment-1 (12).jpeg|By Sunaki Bandicam 2016-02-05 21-50-46-480.jpg|By Ryka NYOTAART2.png|By Sage Nio.png|By Jellycake Nyota request2.jpg|By Shard POSP Officials 2016.jpg|By Shard byryka.jpg|By Ryka 6245645675.jpg|By Nightwing_TLU nyotabyrainbow.png|By XxRainbowCupcakexX -GIFT-Nyota.png|By Sparrowfur Bandicam_2016-02-18_00-18-58-883.jpg|By Ryka Nyclipseship.png|By Shard NyotaRef.jpeg|By Sunaki Bandicam 2016-02-28 18-55-34-031.jpg|By Ryka Nyobb.jpeg|By Finch Dusk and nyota.png|By @Peppermintwolf Nyota/By-Loki.jpg|By Loki 1918420 1716211585286194 8573841022788998167 n.jpg|By Dusk Output agorCj.gif|By Sunaki Bandicam_2016-03-23_12-44-42-855.jpg|By Ryka Highpriestess.png|By Jellycake Backstory (Interview Style) You want to pry into my memories, don't you? Fine then, but make it fast, I have some work to do, so shoot a few quick questions my way. What was my first memory, you ask? That's tough, but probably with Usiku when we were pups, playing in a meadow with our parents. Ashiko and Malitune were watching us while we played in the grass and chased butterflies. Next question, then? Explain about my early-years, hmm.. Well, our parents made sure we had all of the skills to be independent. We were taught skills in hunting, agility, battle tactics, and many other crucial skills. Of course, we were better at some than others. Heh, I was always a better swimmer that Usiku, although she was a better hunter than I ever was. Anyways, we never really grew up with a pack. We always lived in solitude, occasionally meeting a wolf passing through our area. We always got under the paws of any wolf, no matter how short of a time we had known them. Usiku and I were, "Partners in Crime," as my mother always called us. She claimed we would rule the forest some day. How did we get separated? Well, there was a big storm. We were at about nine, ten moons of age at that time. We weren't worried, since big storms always blew past from the mountains. We were all tracking a herd of deer, targeting a doe with limp in her hind leg near the edge of the herd. We hadn't had deer for a while, so we weren't just about to give up on our hunt. We continued tracking, until something startled the herd, and they bolted into the trees. We pelted after them, not letting them get out of eye-sight. Suddenly, a big crash echoed around us. We stopped, letting our prey escape. There was a creak. We all knew the sound. A trees started to crash down around us! Hold on, am I scaring you? No? I will continue then. Instinctively, of course, we all scattered, trying to get out of the falling forest. I broke away from the tree-line, pelting away. I hid under a rocky out-cropping for the night, too scared to stay out in the roaring storm. The storm stopped quickly after that, and I was already tripping my way through the forest, trying to find everyone. Usiku and Ashiko had disappeared, I assumed they were both together. But, unfortunately, I found Malitune. There was a sharp bit of branch impaled through his stomach. Blood pooled out around him, he was already weak. He was irreparable. I sat next to him, and watched him die. I had never felt so helpless as I had felt at that moment. Category:Original Characters Category:123WoofAJ